Ice
by Ainako
Summary: My idea of Yukino's past. It's not really good, but please give me a chance...


Ainako: A tiny bit of warning here. This is my very first fic. So don't expect it to be good. But still, I'm trying my best, and I think this is the best I've done. Perhaps this will be my one and only fic. I'm too lazy to write what I have in my mind. Enjoy! Reviews are so welcome ()

The sky…

The beautiful blue sky, adorned with fluffy, cottony clouds,

The pretty sky of a clear day of winter,

Can no longer be seen…

Evil dark birds polluted the blue heavens. Flapping their wings, screeching their songs of victory. Fleets upon fleets of those damned demons had appeared.

The sun was shielded. The perfect day of winter was no more. Everything was dark. Everything was bleak. As if the world itself are waiting for it's end.

"Kill the ring-caller! Kill the ring-caller!"

That was all the walking demons said. With those creepy voice which had made me ran, if their look did not. Three times my height, and with those evil hatred in their eyes. They had nothing else in their mind except to kill and destroy. The town was no more than destroyed. Buildings were in flames. Burned down, or simply tore apart with their unusual might.

Terrified screams filled the air. Innocent people were slaughtered on sight. Ring-callers were shot down with purple beams, coming from their hands. Once shot, the bodies would dry up and crumbled like shattering glass. Seeing it made my knees weak. I wanted to run. I wanted to help. But still, I cannot move. I am too afraid to do anything. I wanted to close my eyes, and opened it again; I would find myself back in my mattress, waking up from a terrible nightmare. But then, I was not dreaming. This is the reality. My body trembled with fear. My mind could not think of anything but the fear. Why is this happening? Why? Hisame squeaked, but I barely notice. Tears build up like an ocean in my eyes and fell over my cheeks. Am I so pathetic that all I can do now is cry? While others are pleading over to the good Lord, begging so they would be spared. Was all I can do is cry?

"Demon! I wouldn't let you destroyed our home! I wouldn't let you win!"

I managed to open my eyes and swiveled my head to my right. There, I saw a woman besides a burning building. A woman I knew very well. She stood with full of confidence. Her eyes show no mercy to the demons. She bit her lips as she brought her hand up to the front. In an instant, yellow rings of light appeared, spinning. Then, she screamed;

"Die you demons!"

Dozens of light arrows shoots from her palm, aiming straight toward the hoard of monsters. Every one of them hit the target. But only that dozen. A lot more are advancing. The woman then started loose her strength. She gasped for breath. Worn out.

"Kill the ring-callers!"

The monsters bent their elbows. In an instant, their palm formed a hole, and purple beams flew from it. The woman had no chance to dodge, instead she bring her limp hands to cover her eyes from the blinding lights. The demons had no pity, I told myself. They will never have. NEVER!

I close my eyes again, but not to hide my sights. No! I imagined a ring of light of my own, forming under my feet. Expanding the size till it covered the whole town. A gust of wind appeared. Gaining speed as it swirls. I imagined a blizzard, storming through the sky. Hail. Snow storms. Anything.

Let the cold freeze those demons in the sky, and it would fell to the ground and broke into pieces, while the monsters on the ground would be smashed by the crash. Let the cold kill them all. Let all of them be frozen by it. Let them taste what I anger. My anger for my lost.

They had been the reason for father's death! Brother's death! Those I cared! Those I loved! They had killed him! Him!

I touched the flower he had placed on my head-the white lily he said he loved. Reminiscing.

"I must leave now. I hope that you will be waiting for me, as I will come back for you. This flower, are a sign of my promise …Yuki-san, I _will _come back for you…"

Tears drowned my eyes again. He promised, but he will never come back. He had already in the embrace of the earth. His soul is on its way to the heavens. To where my families are.

_All what is mine is no more…_

"Minna… kie-ru..."

The freezing wind grew more violent. My own feet were freezing. My knees are getting weaker. My hands felt numb. I had lost my senses. I felt dying, but I still could hear my heart beating weakly. Spots of colors flashes in my head. At the same time, I can feel the storm subsiding. Then, I knelt down to the dirt.

I was barely able to breath. My chest felt heavy. Every breath brings pain. I couldn't move my fingers. Hisame fell from my shoulders he had always perched. I cupped my hand to hold him. Poor little thing. I had made you suffer. I stroke his head. He was cold like ice. I fear he was dead.

"Pikii.."

He squeaked faintly, still alive. Thank god! Still, he barely even breathes either. He shivered and squirmed, that had me thought he was fine. I placed him in the fold of my white kimono, the one I had been wearing on the day he left, and died. Then, only then I realized what had happened before.

Snow had covered everything. The rising fires now only a faint smoke. Corpses were buried underneath the white snow. No movement was seen. Not even a slightest sound. Everything had disappeared.

No! This is not what I wanted to happen! I had killed them all. I am a monster!

"Yukino-chan…"

I heard a faint voice. I turned and saw a body of a woman. She was calling me. I summoned all my strength to stand and neared her. My feet are still numb, but I manage to drag them, with my hands, one on the ground for support, the other covering Hisame for not to let him fall.

"Oba-san… Daijobu?"

She smiled. She touched my face with those hand that had once comforted me when I am in tears and fears. I saw her delicate fingers, now black of frost bite. I was the one who made the blizzard, and then she was hurt by my own action. I had harmed her.

"Yukino-chan… run…"

She paused to take a breath. _She asked me to run?_

"…run child… run and live…"

"Demo... I-I can't... I can't leave you like this..."

"…run child… before they found you… run and live…"

Her hand fell limp. Her eyes darken slowly. It's the same thing that I've seen my father. It's the same thing that happened. She had left. The same thing father had done. She had left me all alone. Holding back my tears was such an effort. Gently, I closed her eyes, whispering prayers. _Is this all I can do?_

"There she is!"

A shout came from my right and I turned towards it. Some close to a dozen people stood at the end of the road, where it was once the centre of this humble town. It was the group of survivors from the rampage, and my blizzard. From their looks I can tell they were enraged. Everyone knew the ring-callers who created the monsters. Those ugly beings are supposed to be our army - our soldiers - to regain the so-called 'rights'. Our rights to live as a human not considered as demons. Not giving the rights to own a land was one. We were banished to the mountains with nothing but only the clothes on us.

I would have understood why does father ever thought to create such raid. Or even why does brother believed in such hope. But the yellow haired girl who suddenly appeared among us and convinced us the undead army was the only thing that can ensure victory against the Imperial Army, I never trusted her! Every time she laid eyes on me, I felt evil that I can almost taste the foulness in my mouth. I know I should have stopped them. It was my fault that didn't have the courage to do so. It was my fault in the first place.

"You monster, give us back our lives!"

"You are with those demons! I lost my family now!"

"Be gone, you witch! You are not human! You killed my son!"

I understand how they felt. I understand their loss…

"Run now… Houjo Yukino… hehehehe…"

It was the same girl again. The ghostly girl with long yellow hair. She was floating among the crowds, seeming that no one except me who sees her. The thin lips pull an evil smile as she played her glass ball. She had won after all. _And I lost…everything…_

I turned, and I ran as fast as I can towards the cruel mountain. Never wanted to face the angry eyes again. _I can never face them._ I ran with tears build up like a lake in my eyes, though I can't feel the ground beneath my clogs. As if I am flying. Flying away, away from my home. _No! I deserve no home! I wish I can fly like this forever…_

I slumped on a snowy field, losing my strength. Hisame squeaked weakly from the fold near my chest. I comforted him, patting his soft fur. I can no longer hide my feelings. I cried. As I remembered the sweet past that _was_ mine, I cried. _Why all these happened? Why like this? Why me?_ Again, I wish for my tears would freeze, and shield me from these cruel realities. I wish I could be forgotten. A blizzard slowly came, wrapping me in the coldness, shunning me from the world I knew. My sights blurred to grey, then black as the night. I can feel the icy snow brushing my cheeks, but that is all I _can_ feel. My whole body numbed again, but much more than before.

I know _this_ is not my imagination. I have the ability after all. The snow subsided, and I know, I was forgotten. _Forgotten by time… forever…_

"Minna kie-ru…"

OWARI

P/s: _minna kie-ru_ simply means everything disappears.

Ainako: Really, this is the very first fic I ever wrote, and this was like, back when I'm just 13. Reading it over and over again makes me look stupid with the grammar mistakes and such. So I edited it, if anyone ever notices _what_ I've edited, or even it makes any change at all. Sigh, I'm not any good in writing anyway. It's just that Yukino inspired (more like haunting) me, and it's just sucks to know that both the GK series and GK21 OVA did not tell much about her. Even though her mystery was what I _really_ love about her. But a story or two about who she is wouldn't hurt, right?


End file.
